Crash Into Me by eibbil
by Miss CR
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: A garota de Hollywood, Bella Swan, precisa de férias. Alice, sua melhor amiga e assistente pessoal, a convence a passá-las na sua cidade natal, mas um motorista imprudente muda seus planos. Bella irá, sob o cuidado do irmão de Alice, ter o descanso que precisa... Ou algo muito melhor?


**Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, mas o que eles fazem nessa história pertence a eibbil e a tradução pertence a C&R.**

* * *

Era o maior clichê do mundo, mas o carro realmente surgiu do nada.

Em um minuto eu e Alice estávamos cantando a plenos pulmões "Dancing Queen" que bombeava dos alto-falantes do carro, no próximo tudo o que víamos à nossa frente eram faróis. O mundo deixou ABBA para trás e foi preenchido com sons de pneus cantando, metal raspando e vidro quebrando.

E dois gritos solitários enquanto o carro derrapava na mediana e começava a rodar.

Levou uma eternidade para o carro parar novamente. Mais e mais e parecia como o pior passeio de carnaval. Eu não tinha pensamentos conscientes conforme girávamos, eu estava muito ocupada antecipando o impacto que eu sabia que estava chegando. Então eu estava voando, o mundo estava quieto...

...o chão estava duro.

Eu só tinha consciência o suficiente para virar a minha cabeça e ver o carro parar há algumas dezenas de metros antes que o mundo se reduzisse a um pequeno ponto em minha visão e depois desaparecesse inteiramente.

Eu acordei para perceber que o mundo ainda era uma escuridão me cercando, mas eu podia ouvir vozes dessa vez... vozes, o som de rádios chiando e sirenes distantes.

"_Senhorita, você pode me ouvir?"_

"_Alguma coisa?"_

"_Não muito, ela está gemendo um pouco e suas pálpebras piscaram."_

_Longa pausa, sons de farfalhar._

_"Porra, você sabe quem é essa?"_

_"É uma mulher ferida? Uma que nós deveríamos por em uma maca?"_

_"Não, cara. Olhe. É Bella Swan."_

_"Sai dessa, o que diabos ela estaria fazendo em qualquer lugar perto de Forks?"_

_"Deus, você não escuta a fofoca local, não é? A carteira que achamos do motorista? Pertence à Alice Cullen, a filha do doutor. Ela é... bem, alguma coisa em Hollywood. Certo?"_

_"É, certo. Ang estava falando sobre isso outro dia, toda animada porque Alice estava vindo para casa. Elas eram vizinhas até Alice partir para a faculdade. Ela não disse nada sobre Alice trazendo alguém famoso. E acredite em mim, ela teria dito."_

_"Bem, ela certamente com o inferno trouxe alguém com ela. Uau."_

_"Mike, cara, você pode focar comigo um segundo? Nós precisamos-"_

_"É, é, certo. Acho que ela vai me deixar pegar um autógrafo, talvez uma foto? Ei, talvez eu possa levá-la para tomar um café."_

_"Eu não sei. Mas eu esperaria até que ela esteja, você sabe, consciente, para que você pergunte."_

"Vai se foder, Ben, sério. Você é um estraga-prazeres. Tudo bem, vamos leva-la ao Centro Médico de Olympia."

"Bella, se você pode me ouvir, isso deve doer um pouco, mas nós precisamos movê-la para leva-la ao hospital, tudo bem?"

Eu apaguei completamente porque doía mais do que um pouco.

Na próxima vez que acordei, os sons de rádio tinham ido embora. Eles foram substituídos por beeps constantes que minha mente rapidamente classificou graças às minhas memórias de infância. Eu estava em um hospital.

Eu consegui abrir meus olhos, somente em fendas, antes que eu os forçasse fechados de novo. Eu estava sendo interrogada? Que razão eles poderiam ter para brilharem uma luz forte no meu rosto?

"Bella? Bella, você pode me ouvir? Vamos, querida, abra seus olhos de novo, por favor?"

_"__Alice?" Eu testei o som da minha voz. Eu soava como um sapo._

_Eu senti algo gelado contra meu lábio inferior e aquilo era maravilhoso. "Sim, querida, sou eu. Eu tenho um pouco de gelo para você. É tudo que você pode ter, mas isso vai fazer você parar de soar como se tivesse fumado dois maços por dia com Capitão Nicotina."_

_Eu não podia evitar. Mesmo com a minha desorientação, eu ri._

Eu chupei o gelo até que pude engolir facilmente e tentei abrir meus olhos de novo. Ainda era ofuscante.

"As luzes, Alice?"

"O quê? Oh inferno, claro. Duh." Eu ouvi algumas atividades serem feitas, a pressão de cortinas e um interruptor sendo ligado. "Aqui. Isso deve servir."

Eu abri meus olhos de novo, suspirando quando eles abriram para nada mais que uma sala de hospital escura.

"Melhor?"

Eu me virei para a voz com um sorriso. "Melh-" Eu comecei a concordar, mas as palavras congelaram em meus lábios. "Oh meu Deus, Alice?"

Atrás dela, o beep do monitor ficou um pouco louco conforme meus batimentos aumentaram.

"Shhh," ela disse, "está tudo bem, Bella. Eu pareço pior do que estou. Somente olhos roxos e um corte em minha testa que precisou de alguns pontos. Não é nada. Realmente."

Alice tem sido minha melhor amiga por muito tempo para eu não ouvir algo escondido em sua voz.

"E eu?"

"Você não está tão ruim também."

"Alice..."

"Oh, tudo bem. Você está ótima, mas você pegou o pior. Como..."

"Como sempre. Dê-me os danos."

"Você quebrou o fêmur e o punho do lado esquerdo. Cortes em toda parte, leve concussão. E seus olhos estão exatamente como os meus. Você foi jogada do carro após a primeira rodada. O policial disse algo sobre o impacto batendo no banco de modo errado e destruindo o mecanismo do lado do passageiro."

Eu ri dessa vez. "É claro. Essa sou eu, lembra?"

Alice riu comigo e eu pude ver a tensão deixar seus pequenos ombros.

"Você tende a ser um ímã para acidentes, não é?"

"Sempre fui, sempre serei." Eu olhei para meu corpo, o gesso em meu braço. Eu sabia que não queria um espelho para ver meu rosto ainda. Não que eu passasse muito tempo fazendo isso, mas eu não estava pronta pra me ver golpeada e quebrada. Inferno, eu tive um tempo difícil mesmo quando foi só obra de Zaf para uma cena.

Eu parei minha linha de pensamento. Minha mente parecia um pouco confusa, seja pela concussão ou pelos remédios para dor. Eu não sabia. Mas algo não estava encaixando. Eu fiz outra investigação visual. Gesso em meu braço? Checado. Pulso quebrado. Mas Alice disse que eu também quebrei meu fêmur. Eu olhei para baixo do meu corpo. Com toda certeza, nenhum gesso. Apenas uma coisa estranha que fazia minha perna parecer uma das participações especiais do canal de ficção científica.

"Alice, se eu quebrei meu fêmur, por que minha perna também não tem um gesso?"

"Er. Bem..."

"Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e ela acenou. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. A fratura foi... eles disseram que foi fratura exposta. O osso estava," Alice se arrepiou, "bem, estava saindo. Então, eles vão ter que fazer uma operação, Bella. Eu sinto muito."

Eu bufei. "Relaxe, Alice, essa é dificilmente a primeira vez. Eu já estive em cirurgia por causa de fraturas. Eu duvido que essa será a última vez, também."

Eu contei mentalmente as vezes em que eu estive numa posição similar nos meus vinte e cinco anos. Eu tive quatro fraturas (duas que precisaram de cirurgia), quinze luxações/tendinites e mais contusões do que eu gostaria de pensar sobre. Eu era, por falta de outra palavra, uma eterna desastrada. Jake estava sempre dizendo que eu podia andar sobre vidro e achar algo para tropeçar.

Jake.

"Você ligou para...?"

Alice simulou um engasgo, sua mão voando dramaticamente para seu peito. "Eu dificilmente seria uma assistente pessoal que valesse a pena se eu não ligasse para ele no segundo em que voltei à consciência, seria? Eu na verdade estou ofendida que você até mesmo perguntou isso." Ela adicionou uma pequena fungada.

"Meu coração pede desculpas, Oh Quem Mantém Minhas Merdas," eu sorri de volta.

Ela manteve sua voz distante, mas eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "Eu vou pensar sobre te perdoar. Talvez. É claro, eu era a que estava dirigindo e sou parcialmente responsável por você estar aqui, então nós pulamos as escalas e ajustamos a balança e você não está em dívida."

"Alice, foi uma acidente. Eu não estou deixando você se culpar, não mesmo."

Ela acenou me dispensando, e eu podia dizer que ela ainda não tinha descartado a ideia.

"Vamos lá, olhe desse jeito. Você prometeu a Jake que você teria certeza que eu descansasse, agora seu trabalho está até mais fácil. Eu duvido que eu estarei andando muito em qualquer tempo próximo."

"Verdade! E eu posso ter todo o crédito."

"Aí vai você," eu ri, e logo depois fiquei séria quando a porta abriu e uma enfermeira em um avental verde brilhante entrou.

"Boa tarde, Senhorita Swan, eu vim para te dar seu sedativo antes de a levarmos para cirurgia. Seu médico se juntará a nós em alguns minutos, ele está em uma consulta por telefone com outro médico."

Nós duas estávamos distraídas quando Alice riu. "Consulta por telefone. Ele lhe disse para dizer isso? O que ele realmente está fazendo é falando com papai, e provavelmente mamãe, os acalmando afirmando que estou bem."

"Seu irmão é meu médico?"

Ela assentiu. "Ele estava no seu caminho para casa quando papai o ligou e disse sobre o acidente ele voltou para cá, pensando que era eu que estava toda machucada. Não se preocupe, Bella, ele é um excelente cirurgião. É sempre cortejado pelos grandes hospitais em Seattle, mas ele está muito feliz aqui para ceder."

Minha boca abriu e fechou várias vezes, mas as palavras estavam começando a serem difíceis de achar. Minha língua estava grossa e meus olhos começaram a nadar. Eu conhecia esse sentimento muito bem.

"Ohporra, osedativo está..." eu acenei com minha mão em frente a minha face... então entrelacei meus dedos. Como eu não poderia? Eu tinha no mínimo duas vezes mais do que tinha antes. Eu olhei para Alice e ri. Tinham duas delas também. Mas eu não me lembrava dela ser tão... rosa.

"Alice, você está toda rosa," eu contei.

Pelo menos era o que eu achava que tinha contado. Aparentemente, a única coisa que saiu da minha boca foi a cor.

"Sim, Bella, rosa." Alice riu; ela sabia a dica, já tinha me visto antes sob efeito de pesados remédios para dor. Eu acho que eu não era muito diferente com sedativos.

"Não, você. Rosa." Eu tentei passar a ideia, mas se o jeito que Alice estava batendo na minha mão era alguma indicação, eu tinha deixado o inglês oficialmente para trás.

"Certo, Bella, nós a levaremos para baixo agora."

Eu senti Alice beijar minha testa, sua mão apertando a minha. "Eu estarei bem aqui quando você sair, eu prometo."

Eu tentei acenar e estava quase certa de que não consegui. Eu provavelmente parecia mais com uma boneca bobble-head do que com um humano.

Eu fechei meus olhos conforme a maca passava pelos corredores com medo de ficar enjoada. Eu não os abri até que paramos em um elevador. Eu virei minha cabeça para procurar de onde nós viemos. Alice ainda estava rosa...?

Eu tentei focar para vê-la. Ao invés disso, eu vi...

Eu pisquei. E pisquei de novo.

Um anjo?

Não existia um filme sobre anjos andando por hospitais esperando para escoltar os recém-mortos para o paraíso? Eu pensei que existia, mas minha mente confusa não podia achar nada a não ser o rosto de Meg Ryan.

Eu tentei focar na aparição no corredor, tentei apertar meus olhos para ver se eu conseguia ver asas, uma auréola, algo na... entidade no corredor. Eu não consegui. Mas eu podia jurar...

Meus olhos fecharam de novo sob a tensão de tentar fazer sentido e escapei da consciência de novo. Desta vez, quando eu os abri, eu sabia que estava na sala de operação. Pessoas com máscaras, o beep de máquinas, a mesa fria embaixo de mim.

"Nós já vamos começar, Bella," uma voz etérea disse acima de mim. "Nós estamos aplicando a anestesia geral agora. Somente respire profundamente e tudo acabará antes que você perceba."

Eu tive um flashback. Eu estava errada antes? Tem um anjo aqui?

Eu olhei para cima e vi uma face mascarada olhando de volta para mim com o par de olhos mais verdes que eu já tinha visto. Eles não podiam ser reais, de jeito nenhum.

"Anjo...," eu sussurrei antes dos remédios me levarem completamente.

Eu dormi com o beep e esse foi o som que me acordou de novo. Um insistente beep, beep, beep preenchendo o quase silêncio de onde eu estava. Eu sabia que não estava em casa. Eu fiz um inventário sem abrir meus olhos – cheiro, toque, som – tudo confirmava que eu estava em um hospital.

Hospital. Cirurgia. Fêmur quebrado. Anjo.

Meus olhos se abriram e eu olhei em volta. Ele ainda estava aqui?

Eu bufei e me chamei de todos os tipos de idiota. É claro que não tinha um anjo aqui. Eu fui dopada com algum remédio realmente forte. Eu não tinha insistido que Alice estava rosa? Balancei minha cabeça. Eu era realmente leve. Poderiam pensar que com toda a experiência que tenho com hospitais e analgésicos, eu teria criado algum tipo de tolerância... Pensariam errado.

Positivo que eu não tinha perdido os sentidos completamente, eu fiz um inventário mental para ajudar-me a me libertar da anestesia geral. Eu tinha sempre odiado a desorientação e tinha definido isso como um antídoto. Fazia-me sentir de volta na escola primária, fazendo uma apresentação autobiográfica, mas funcionava para mim.

Eu era Bella Swan, Bella sendo uma versão abreviada do formal Isabella que nunca se encaixou comigo. Eu tinha a mãe viva, Renee; meu pai tendo morrido no cumprimento do dever pouco antes de eu começar o ensino médio. Eu era apenas uma criança.

Sempre próxima ao meu pai, eu tinha caído em depressão depois que ele morreu. Minha mãe tinha tentado de tudo para me tirar da espiral de sofrimento, mas nada tinha funcionado. Meus doutores a convenceram depois de dois anos que nos mudar inteiramente poderia ser o único jeito de quebrar o ciclo; para me livrar de ser mantida em lugares onde Charlie não estava mais. Por razões que ainda não entendia (nos meus dias mais lunáticos, eu acreditava em destino), ela escolheu Los Angeles.

A personalidade efervescente de minha mãe a ajudou a conseguir um emprego como professora do jardim de infância em uma escola particular de artes de performance, e seu desempenho me rendeu ensino gratuito. Eu me lembro de rir quando ela me disse, porque nós duas sabíamos da minha tentativa de aprender balé quando eu tinha seis anos. Desastre era eufemismo.

Sem muitas alternativas (as opções artísticas e musicais eram muito ridículas para até contemplarmos), ela me colocou na área teatral.

Nós duas ficamos chocadas quando o teatro veio para mim tão naturalmente quanto respirar. Eu tinha encontrado uma habilidade, uma professora até denominou como um dom. Só Deus sabia de onde isso tinha saído, mas eu era capaz de imergir em um personagem tão profundamente que durante o tempo que passava no palco, a Bella arisca e tímida era substituída por alguém de Lady Macbeth à Blanche DuBois à Gwendolen Fairfax à Emily Webb. Comédia ou drama, periódico ou recorrente; eu interpretava de tudo e muito bem.

Eu fui contatada por um agente antes de graduar no ensino médio; sua filha também estudava na escola, mas tinha o afastado. Eu não estava interessada em atuar por tempo integral; eu estava indo para a faculdade, conseguiria meu diploma em Inglês, me tornaria uma professora, e seguiria em frente com uma vida perfeitamente normal. Atuação só tinha sido algo para fazer no ensino médio.

Independente desses ideais, eu acabei indo para algumas aulas do departamento de Teatro na UCLA (Universidade de Los Angeles) antes do ano de calouro acabar. Apesar do quanto eu amava as aulas de Inglês, eu sentia falta de atuar. Muita falta. Algumas aulas eu tive, outras não; e quando eu não tinha, eu trabalhava no _backstage_, aprendendo todos os prós e contras do Teatro. No terceiro ano, eu mudei oficialmente de Inglês para Teatro e defini o rumo da minha vida.

"Bella?"

A voz me sobressaltou de volta ao presente. Meus olhos piscaram abertos, agradecidos pela luz não parecer tão penetrante quanto antes. "S-sim?" Eu grasnei. Minha garganta parecia o Vale da Morte. Eu virei minha cabeça para o som da voz, e a reconheci da sala de operação.

O anjo.

Eu ajustei meus olhos para ver através da névoa da anestesia e focar. Levou um tempo estupidamente longo.

"Bella?" ele perguntou de novo.

Eu tentei limpar minha garganta, mas ainda tinha um deserto lá. Eu assenti ao invés e apontei para a fonte do problema.

Eu vi o contorno de sua cabeça se mover, e assumi que fosse um assentir. "Jessica, podemos ter alguns pedaços de gelo aqui?"

"Claro. Imediatamente, doutor," a resposta vivaz veio do outro lado do quarto. Eu não sei por que, mas eu sinto que ela teria respondido com o mesmo entusiasmo se requisitada para arrancar seu próprio braço.

Porém, eu não zombei muito, porque a sua pressa para agradar significava que eu teria gelo, líquido calmante pela minha garganta e eu podia engolir sem parecer que alguém tinha substituído meu forro de garganta por vidro.

"Obrigada," eu disse depois que o quarto pedaço derreteu.

"De nada."

Meus olhos estavam finalmente claros o suficiente para vê-lo sem borrões... e eu entendia exatamente por que eu tinha o confundido com um anjo. Ele era, sem dúvida, o homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em minha vida.

Eu me lembrava dos olhos aparecendo, o que não era difícil quando o resto estava escondido pela máscara cirúrgica. Agora que eu vi o resto – bem, tinham homens de volta para casa que desistiriam de seus direitos para atingir esse nível de beleza.

Eu tentei descobrir o que tinha de mais em seu rosto, mas não era apenas uma coisa. Não eram só os olhos, a linha reta de seu nariz, os lábios cheios ou a mandíbula sólida como uma rocha. Não era o cabelo ondulado castanho-avermelhado que fazia com que ele parecesse ter acabado de sair de uma lancha. Não era só uma coisa. Era todo o pacote. O sorriso brilhando, os olhos verdes apenas adicionavam ao pacote.

Era quase... deslumbrante.

"Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou.

"Sim," eu sorri de volta na minha melhor e mais casual voz. "Eu só estava pensando que você parece bastante com a sua irmã." E ele parecia. Alice tinha claramente a linha do seu nariz e também a forma de seus lábios e sorriso.

Ele riu. "É o que todos tem me dito desde que ela chegou. Nós nunca fomos formalmente apresentados, porém. Eu sou Edward Cullen."

Nós não tínhamos, não. Entre o meu calendário (do qual Alice geralmente compartilhava) e o dele, ele nunca tinha ido para Los Angeles visitar sua irmã no tempo em que eu era capaz de encontrá-lo.

Com um sorriso, eu tentei levantar meu braço para balançar sua mão. Quando ele caiu debilmente sobre o cobertor, eu ri. "Aparentemente nem todos os analgésicos se foram. Mas é um prazer finalmente conhecer você, Edward. Alice fala sobre você o tempo todo."

Ele riu e eu estava em transe. Eu estava começando a me sentir de volta ao ensino médio. Eu estava quase certa que tinha uma risadinha em algum lugar no horizonte, apesar de ela ainda não ter feito uma aparição.

"Eu posso imaginar que sim," ele disse, a risada ainda iluminando seus olhos.

"Quase tanto quanto seu irmão mais velho, Emmett, mas você é o favorito dela."

"Eu não deveria ligar para isso," ele diz com outra risada, "mas isso vai sob a pele de Emmett, então eu irei aproveitar somente por essa razão."

Eu tinha ouvido histórias e histórias de Alice nos últimos dois anos que estivemos juntas e eu sabia que a família era indescritivelmente próxima. Pequena Alice, quase dez anos mais nova do que o mais novo de seus irmãos mais velhos, liderava o par como um gatinho liderando uma matilha de cães selvagens.

Essa era uma das razões pela qual eu decidi vir com ela. Eu queria conhecer a família mítica, afinal.

"Com licença, doutor, mas o quarto da Senhorita Swan está pronto," a mesma enfermeira de antes voltou. Ela descansou sua mão de um jeito que só poderia ser possessivo no ombro dele, que não fez nada para tirar.

Edward, eu notei, pareceu um pouco surpreso. "Sério, já?"

"Sim, doutor," ela confirmou. "Eu posso transportá-la se você estiver pronto para partir."

"Tudo bem, mas eu irei junto. Eu não fui capaz de informar Bella sobre sua operação ainda, ou seu prognóstico."

"Mas você esteve aqui por mais de dez minutos, você nunca..."

"Obrigado, Jessica, mas estou certo de que Senhorita Swan preferiria descansar no quarto dela e não em uma sala de recuperação depressivamente quieta."

"Claro," ela disse, claramente abatida pelo tom brusco de Edward. Ela então se ocupou em colocar minha maca em movimento.

Edward andou ao meu lado pelas portas das salas de recuperação. Eu podia ouvir um chiado conforme caminhávamos, um que eu não pude identificar inicialmente. Até que eu me lembrei do som de outro lugar, o local de um filme, uma cena em um hospital com um importuno _co-star_ que era quase insuportável em sua atenção para detalhar... e sua insistência para esses detalhes serem confirmados.

Matou-me agora, mais de um ano depois, descobrir que ele estava certo.

Eu olhei para cima para Edward. "Você está seriamente usando Crocs?"

Sua risada estrondosa ecoou pelos corredores e não parou até que chegamos a um quarto privado com flores e balões já na mesa. Eu sabia sem dúvida que eram de Alice e Jake. Ele esperou pelo processo doloroso de me mover da maca para a cama mais permanente, e ainda mais agradável tarefa de colocar a minha perna para cima no aparelho que a manteria elevada e afirmava que eu não iria dormir bem pelo futuro próximo.

Enfermeira Jessica tentou permanecer na sala, agitando meus lençóis e me mostrando os controles da cama. Edward foi educado porém firme depois de sua terceira explicação de como reclinar meu colchão e ela relutantemente acenou e saiu, transportando a maca junto com ela.

Eu esperei até que ela e a cama transportável tivessem ido antes de olhar de novo para Edward. "Então, realmente, Crocs?"

Ele riu de novo e tomou o assento vazio perto da minha cama. "Sim, Crocs. Eu vi todas as enfermeiras andando por aí com eles e a curiosidade levou o melhor de mim. Eu comprei um par e experimentei um dia. Eu nunca usei mais nada em rondas ou durante cirurgias desde então. Eles são muito confortáveis."

Eu ri. "Eu não estava zombando," eu disse, mas minha risada desmentiu minhas palavras.

"Sim, você estava," ele riu de volta. "Mas eu sou bem casca grossa quando se trata do meu calçado, então está tudo bem."

Nós sorrimos um para o outro depois disso e o silêncio surgiu. Eu tive a impressão de que nós dois estávamos procurando algo mais para falar... algo além de minha perna que significaria que ele não tinha razão para permanecer. Infelizmente, nenhum de nós foi capaz de achar algo.

Eu decidi não pensar sobre por que eu queria que ele permanecesse.

"Certo. Então, sua perna. Eu vi em seus registros que essa não é a sua primeira vez com um gesso," ele começou, e eu não tive que perguntar onde ele conseguiu meus registros médicos. Alice era eficiente assim.

"Nem perto, não."

Ele possuía um olhar esquisito quando eu disse isso, mas se foi tão rápido que eu comecei a pensar se eu tinha imaginado. Então eu não tive tempo de pensar mais sobre isso, porque Edward estava me passando o resumo da minha lesão, e o que ele tinha feito para corrigi-la. Eu escutei sobre o pino que estava agora no osso da minha coxa e os parafusos mantendo isso no lugar. Eu consegui, fracamente, me abster de estremecer pela dor fantasmagórica. Fantasmagórica porque eu sabia que eu tinha pesados analgésicos a bordo no momento e não teria sentido se Annie Wilkes de _Misery_ me fizesse uma visita.

"A vantagem desse procedimento é que nós teremos você em pé e se movendo em alguns dias. Talvez no máximo uma semana, mas eu duvido por causa da forma em que você se entontra."

Eu ri. "Está certo, eu estou na eterna busca para me manter adiante das dez libras que a câmera põe em quase todo mundo em LA."

Edward franziu a testa. "Eu espero que não em excesso. Muito exercício pode ter tanto..."

Eu o parei alcançando e tocando sua mão. "Eu estava brincando. Eu corro algumas vezes por semana, trabalho com um treinador nos outros dias, e não como sorvete no café da manhã. Eu herdei o metabolismo do meu pai, o que irrita a maioria dos meus amigos, eu não me importo de dizer."

Ele relaxou e sorriu de novo. Eu estava agradecida. Eu tinha um sentimento de que eu poderia assistir esse homem sorrir por horas, ou dias, e não me cansar.

"Bem, isso é bom então. Todas as coisas em moderação e tudo isso," ele fez uma pausa e riu. "Eu devo estar cansado; eu estou soando muito como meu pai para o meu conforto. Eu deveria ir de qualquer jeito, deixar você ter um descanso. Eu estou certo de que você estará cheia de visitas amanhã."

Eu gemi. "Oh Deus, eu espero que não."

Ele inclinou a cabeça, confuso. "Bem, eu posso dizer aos meus pais que você prefere que não, mas eles estavam um pouco preocupados ao ouvir que você se machucou."

Minha mandíbula caiu. "Não!" Eu balancei minha cabeça para dar ênfase. "Quer dizer, eu amaria ver seus pais, é claro. Eu não tenho os visto desde que eles visitaram Alice ano passado. Eu só," eu parei porque eu podia sentir meu rosto se aquecendo, "Eu só preferiria que ninguém mais soubesse que eu estou aqui, se estiver tudo bem?"

"Isso está sendo resolvido, pelo o que eu entendo," Edward me assegurou. "Alice constatou que você foi admitida sob um nome falso e eu acredito que ela está repreendendo alguém para segurar a imprensa de publicar até que você seja liberada. Palavras como 'impedindo os urubus de circular enquanto a carniça é movida.'" Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu estou assumindo que você é a carniça?"

"Sempre a bajuladora, sua irmã." Eu não poderia evitar sorrir. "Deus, o que eu faria sem ela?"

Edward riu. "Mesmo se tentássemos, não conseguiríamos ter escolhido uma carreira melhor para ela. Mandar nas pessoas e as dizendo onde ir. Combinação do paraíso, eu diria."

"Não conseguirá nenhum argumento de mim."

Nós sorrimos um para o outro por um longo tempo; não tinha silêncio constrangedor, mas durou bastante tempo. Finalmente, Edward o quebrou.

"Eu deveria estar indo," ele disse, e ficou de pé dessa vez.

"Tudo bem," eu respondi e tentei manter meu rosto iluminado apesar de que eu não queria que ele fosse ainda. "Eu o verei amanhã, porém, certo?" Nenhuma força de vontade poderia ter mantido o som de cachorrinho ansioso da minha voz, então eu realmente não tentei.

"É claro," ele disse com um sorriso.

Então ele alcançou e pegou minha mão. Eu estava certa que ele pretendia que aquilo fosse anda mais do que um aperto de segurança; não era culpa dele que eu sentia isso sobre todo o meu braço e sobre todos os meus nervos. Meus olhos voaram para os dele, tentando ver se ele sentia isso também. De novo, eu pensei ter visto uma cintilação de algo ali, mas assim como antes, se foi antes que eu pudesse ter certeza.

Ou eu precisava sair dos analgésicos ou ele precisava reagir mais devagar.

"Eu estou feliz," eu disse uma vez que recomecei meus centros de linguagem.

Ele tinha acabado de soltar minha mão quando a porta abriu com um estrondo.

"Bells? Bella?"

Eu me virei para olhar para a figura desgrenhada de pé na porta e sorri. "Ei, você, Jake."


End file.
